ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Holly Jolly New Year
Holly Jolly New Year is an movie for six series that celebrates the New Year/Christmas, and some series characters have to work together to save the new year.Holly Jolly New Year is the first New Year/Christmas special for every single series in it. Series Featured *Regular 10 (the first episode/first movie) *Tyler 10: Legend of the Nanotrix *Kirby 10: Captured *Hiro 10: The United Alliance *Mario Kart 10! *Robloxia: The AlienBricks (series being introduced in this movie) Characters *Kirby Mason *Mordecai *Rigby *Margaret *Tyler Moose *Blaster Stellarhand *Zora Fusiondragon *Cartoonfunboyl12 *Heatblast *Ghostfreak *Diamondhead *Grey Matter *XLR8 *Upgrade *Wildmutt *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Four Arms Villians *Will Harangue *Kraab *Alpha *Techadon Robots *Multiple Unknown Fusion Monsters *Eon *Albedo *Vilgax *Ghasten Plot Mordecai walked into the room with Rigby and Margaret.With them, walking in behind Margaret, was Kirby Mason.They gathered around a christmas tree. Suddenly,the door opened again.In walked Hiro Tennyson, Gavin Jones, and Mana Tennyson.Behind them were the playable Mario Kart 10! characters.They gathered around the christmas tree with the others. Suddenly, Cartoonfunboyl12 (a Robloxian) walked in with Tyler Moose, Blaster Stellarhand, and Zora Fusiondragon.They all gathered around the christmas tree. Suddenly, Mordecai grabbed a gift. "First one is to Kirby." He says, and throws it to Kirby. "Well, happy -" Mordecai starts,but suddenly the gift box pops open, and a Jack in the Box pops out holding a flamethrower. "FRIGHTNING NEW YEAR!" the Jack and the box says, saying his version of what Mordecai was about to say. The Jack in the Box shot flames all over using the flame thrower, but Ripjaws shot out water to get rid of the flames, and Heatblast took the flame thrower. "This will be the end for all of you, and youre pity world, too!" The Jack in the Box says, but is suddenly shot into flames by Heatblast.Ripjaws got rid of the flames,like usual. Kirby ran and turned on the news. "Once again, mayhem is spreading.The extrodinary undefeated villian, Kraab, is spreading havoc on the New Years." Kirby slapped his watch,and ran out as Atomix. Later Atomix shot a wave of green fire at Kraab. Kraab dodged, and touched Kirby's Omnitrix 3.0, turning Atomix back into Kirby.Kraab shot a solid tube at Kirby's wrist so he couldn't transform,and grabbed Kirby. "In no way can anybody stop me, now." Kraab grins, and starts walking off. "Yeah, anybody BUT us." Says Mordecai.Mordecai slaps his watch, and Margaret starts shooting mana disc's at Kraab.Rigby ran off to find some metal. All the others walked in, and everybody fought Kraab.Mordecai had transformed into Chromastone, and Rigby was just now getting back,not with the body structure of metal. Kraab threw down a smoke bomb,and by the time the smoke was cleared, Kraab was gone.With Kirby. At a top secret base... "Can't I just turn him into dust already?" asked Eon. "No.We need him." Says Vilgax.In a nearby corner, was a test tube, with Kirby inside. Category:Movies Category:Roblox Macaroni Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Tyler 10: Legend of the Nanotrix Category:Regular 10 Category:Kirby 10: Captured Category:Mario Kart 10! Category:Robloxia: The AlienBricks Category:Christmas Category:New Years Category:Unfinished Episodes